Capitol
Name: Ramon Constancy Districts: Capitol, 8, 13 Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: Ramon is extremely cold and calculating, a stereotype of popular boy at the school. He is arrogant too, and he shows everyone what he can do and what are his skills. Even with all his arrogant, he can be a sweet and kind boy, when he wants. He always liked bats, and he loves bats and dark animals. Ramon is selfish too, mainly with food and his clothes, because his father teached him to don't give anything to the poor people. Ramon volunteered in the reaping day, because he has a good feeling about the Games. Backstory: Ramon born in a confused family. His mother was the district 3 stylist and he was murdered two months after his birth. His father, Remnytiourrewaqiso (yes, this name), went crazyy with that and he always blamed the son about his mother's death. Then, his father started to feel that Ramon was the salvation to the family and he bought a big house with a special training room. Then, he started to make Ramon train 24 hours per day, with short breaks for lunch and socializing. But one day, his father was cheering for one Capitol tribute in a Hunger Games for some weeks and Ramon enjoyed this time to party and make some friends at his school. But the worse happened, the tribute that Remnytiourrewaqiso was cheering died on the last battle and when he back to his home, he found his father drunk and with a sword at one of the hands. Ramon feared his father and immediately, he killed Remnytiourrewaqiso. He hid his father's body on the training room two years before the Games. He started to make some friends during the day and train hard during the night, and he discovered that he was obsessed for bats when one animal invaded his house and surprising him, one bat bitten the animal at the neck, killing him. Height: 6'2 Appearance: Weapons: Bow and Arrow, Traps Strengths: Agility, Accuracy, Physical Strenght Weaknesses: Swimming, Long Running Fears: Talassophobia, fear of sea. Interview Angle: He will talk a lot and comment about bats and his amazing hair. Bloodbath Strategy: He will take a backpack and run with his alliance to a safe area, he will not try to knock the huge threats. Games Strategy: Stick with his team/alliance and stay aware on them. Then, he will try to desarm the biggest team. Token: A bat doll. Alliance: (later...) Name: Number "N5" Five Districts: Capitol (2, 13) Gender: Female Age: 18 Personality: N5 is very intelligent and creative, but the people never knew about it because she was isolated out of the world. She is extremely shy and anti-social, so she hates to chat with people that she never met before. The Capitol program said that she can not talk about her training or give tips about it, because they can explode her alive if they want to. Backstory: N5 born orphan and she had no places to go, so the government moved her to the poorest orphanage in the district. By a bad coincidence, the Capitol had a program to pick up some kids and train them for all the life and win the Hunger Games. That program wanted finally, a dinasty of consecutive victors, so the head master of the program called "The Deadly Mirror" was going to the poor orphanages, searching for kids. In the orphanage where N5 lived, the old woman who was taking care of her said that N5 was really beautiful, so the program selected her. They moved her to a secret mansion on the underground and they started to train her for the Hunger Games. She learned how to use many different weapons and they increased her height, her weight, and her speed and strenght to make her be the biggest killer machine. She was called "Number Five" by the program. All the other people trained by the program (N1, N2, N3, N4) died during the Hunger Games, so they were betting all the options on Number Five. She never entered in one forest or any wild place, so she fears that the arena will be a jungle or a forest. Height: 6'4 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Dagger, Machete Strengths: Speed & Agility, Physical Strenght Weaknesses: Plants Identification, Hunting Fears: Batrachophobia, fear of Frogs Interview Angle: She will act as a sweet and scared girl, who is easy to kill and has no experience on kills and weapons. She will never comment about the training center and what they did with her. Bloodbath Strategy: She will show off her real skills on killing. She will put her hands on a dagger and try something like rope or backpacks. She will do anything for that item, even killing or revealing her real strenghts. Token: A pink necklace that she uses on forehead. The Capitol inserted a localizator inside that necklace. Alliance: Alone or duo. Name: Sashe Geatan Districts: Capitol (1, 4) Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: Sashe is extremely crazy and obsessed with the Hunger Games. He is usually excited during everything that he does, and some people consider him annoying. He acts like he is fifteen years old, the age when Foxface competed. He is a super hyper fanboy of Foxface and Katniss, so if someone insult them two, he will turn into a cold hearted person. Backstory: Since his birth, he was literally obsessed with Hunger Games. His parents were living in a normal house outside the main area of the Capitol. His family was not poor, but they were not rich as the other Capitol families. Sashe lives with his mother and his father, and his sister Mariana. They four never had problems with food or warmth, but they never attended the richest places. Sashe had his own restroom and he decorated it with Hunger Games. T-shirts, posters, fake blood, everything. Sashe's favourite Hunger Games is the 74th one, where he saw more about the tactics. He started to practice to be like a tribute, mainly like his favourite tribute. The district 5 female in the 74th Games, nicknamed as Foxface. He started to train his speed, and how to use knives. He liked Katniss too, but not as he liked Foxface. He practiced how to shoot arrows, plants identification, about mockingjays, and how to make snares and traps. Everything to look like Katniss and Foxface. When he was fifteen years old, he painted his skin, hair, eyes, make-up and changed his ears to look like Foxface in appearance too. When he was eighteen, he got really excited for the reaping's and he went crazy and blind, just imagining him on the arena. On the reaping day, he volunteered, because he was extremely blinded by his obsession. He only realized that he did the wrong thing during the train ride. Height: 6'2 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Knife, Bow & Arrow Strengths: Tree Climbing, Spped & Agility, Plants Identification Weaknesses: Physical Strenght, Swimming Fears: Achluophobia, fear of Darkness Interview Angle: He will try to be sly and elusive, exactly like Foxface did during her Games. If he fails doing it, he will try to make long speeches and annoy the Capitol crowd. Bloodbath Strategy: He will try all the ways to put his hand over a backpack and a knife. He knows that he is a good runner, so he is confident that the other tributes will be slower than him. Token: A replica of the Foxface's token (the creator of the Games can decide it). Alliance: He will try to make allies similar to Katniss', but never with the careers because Foxface ignored them during her Games.